Three Roses
by blue paper hearts
Summary: Cute little one shot including the meanings of three types of roses.  SiriXObi-Wan


**Note! **So I made this the same time I made my other story about Obi-Wan and Siri, called Cliché. This was actually how Cliché was originally going, but I decided to make this its own story, and for Cliché to truly be about clichés, not just stretches of how things can be cliché. Said story will be hopefully uploaded soon, once I get it where I like it. It's still being scrutinized by yours truly right now.

**Disclaimer! **I'm not George Lucas… I don't own Star Wars… Bummer.

There are a great many words that one can use when describing Jedi Knight Siri Tachi—gifted, devoted, focused.

And so, when she came back from a particularly brutal mission to find that her quarters held the scent of caf, grease, and a twinge of sweat, she was immediately set on edge. She could also smell different types of flowers in the air, each in competition with the others in hopes that they will be the most recognizable.

Instinctively, Siri's hand reached for her lightsaber, unhooking it and having her thumb on the ready to flick it on. Her padawan had scampered off to the training rooms, after politely asking for permission, and then for his master to take his bag back to their quarters. Siri had agreed with a smile on her face, enthusiastic as always about letting her padawan go and train with his friends. Now, though, she was wishing that he was here so she could have some form of back up.

Moving both quickly and quietly through the spacious apartment, Siri quickly deposited the two bags on the couch, before tip toeing towards her own room. For a second, she listened, waiting for some indication that somebody was still occupying her room, and only when she found none did she dare barge into her room. Glancing from left to right, her bright eyes scanning intensely for her intruder, Siri let out a slight breath of relief when she did not see him lurking in the shadows.

Of course, even with this relief that her personal quarters were uninhabited, Siri knew that she still had the rest of the apartment to search.

This task, however, was stopped when she noticed that the floral scent was strongest here, in her room. Flicking on the light switch with a single absent thought in the Force, Siri was both surprised and annoyed to see her usually slightly messy quarters in pristine condition, having been freshly cleaned to the point where no piece of dust wished to be the first piece to dirty the room. There was also a bouquet of flowers resting on her freshly cleaned and made bed, still wrapped in their multi colored flimsi, and a note in all too familiar script saying "Please put me in a vase".

Immediately, Siri scowled, before using the Force and noting _his _presence in the kitchen. Grabbing the flowers and the scrap of flimsi containing the note, Siri darted back to her kitchenette, immediately throwing the note at the blue-gray eyed man before her.

"It's nice to see you too, Siri," Obi-Wan said quietly, catching the note with the Force and properly disposing of it.

"What's all this about, Kenobi?" Siri shouted, though she knew she had no real grounds to be mad at him for. Breaking and entering? No, she had wired the system to give him permission long ago, because, though their love was forbidden and they had sworn to bury their feelings, there was never anything said about them remaining close friends, and they would forever be close friends.

"Do you know what today is?"

"I've been on a mission for three weeks. I haven't had time to look at the date."

Obi-Wan gave Siri a brief sad smile, before taking the flowers from her hand, and going to put them in another vase. He didn't say a word, and Siri took this as a hint to think about just what day it was, and its relevance. However, because she truly didn't have the slightest clue as to what day it was, much less its relevance, when Obi-Wan turned back to her and gave her his undivided attention, she shrugged, shook her head with her mouth slightly agape, and splayed her hands out openly.

"It marks a few things. It marks the day we met, the day we became friends, the day we fell in love, and…"

The last few words hung in the air over them, and Siri knew immediately—because she knew Obi-Wan far better than most people did—that he regretting trying to continue that thought. They both knew what was going to come next—the day they were ordered to bury their love. Neither wanted to be the one to say it, and so Siri chose to take an alternative route to distract her close friend.

"Wait, so why all the flowers?"

Obi-Wan grinned—Siri's heart soared at the sight, because it had been far too long since she had last seen in, and it brought back cheerful memories of their too quick childhood—and nodded his head to the vase on the counter.

"They're roses. Three different kinds. And, of course, they all represent something different," the male Jedi Knight said, before reaching over and picking one of each of the different colored roses.

"The white rose," he said, placing it in his left hand and holding it before Siri, who graciously plucked it from his fingers, "signifies many things, but I felt that in this case, the most appropriate would be youthfulness and innocence.

"The pale rose," he began, holding said rose before her again like previously, and Siri once more gently snatched it from his grasp, "means friendship.

"Last, the pink and white rose," Obi-Wan now held the last rose in front of Siri, and she grinned as she took it from him, though was slightly surprised when he followed with the rose, and closed the distance between them, "is said to mean 'I love you and always will'."

Both of them grinned and hugged, relishing in the togetherness that wasn't supposed to be there. They both needed this, this connection with each other. It made things better. Simpler. More easily solvable. And while it was understandable why the Council would not want love to be apart of a Jedi's life—it would be a distraction from their purpose—everyone knew that there was nothing that they could truly do to stop it. And so, it was times like these, when it was just her and Obi-Wan, being close to each other and in complete silence, did Siri feel truly at peace.

"I'll go now. You need some rest, and I have to try and clean my own apartment the best I can before Anakin destroys it again," Obi-Wan said, and Siri merely smiled and nodded, hugging him quickly and mentioning how she would have to get him something in return, though he quickly dismissed this notion, just telling her to show up for their training session in the morning.

It wasn't until she was finally, truly, alone in her own quarters did Siri note how foolish she had both been and looked. Walking stealthily in _her quarters_, barging in like a fool in _her room_, not ever once thinking to use the Force to feel for the presence in _her apartment_. And the next day, when she joined the very same blue eyed man for an early morning training session, Knight to Knight, she was subtly tormented about being so easily startled. And when the tormenting dared slip off of his vaguely chapped lips, Jedi Knight Siri Tachi knew one thing for certain.

Obi-Wan was so going to pay for this.

In my mind, I see Obi-Wan as being a bit OCD, considering Anakin has a tendency to create a big mess. And I'm not saying that Siri is messy, either. I think that she likes things clean, but with a bit of disorder, if that makes sense. It's like making logical sense from complete chaos. Also, as far as the roses go, I just googled rose meanings and I liked those three, especially because I really didn't want to use the traditional red rose. Those will come up in Cliché. ; ) As always, reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
